


einer noch

by rissalaroo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissalaroo/pseuds/rissalaroo
Summary: Ah,Caleb thinks absently,I did hear something about and ambassador from Xorhas attending tonight. This must be him. And,he admits to himself, flushing in the cheeks a little bit,He is rather attractive.





	einer noch

**Author's Note:**

> i needed some cute widomauk, so here you go :)

“Royal balls are such a bore, aren’t they?” muses a lightly accented, lilting drawl from next to him.

Caleb’s hand stills as he paused tugging on his stiff collar, and turns to find the source of the voice. The heavily starched fabric prods his neck uncomfortably as he turns, glancing around curiously. His eyes land on a lithe, lavender-colored figure with curling horns draped in intricately embroidered silks. The tiefling’s skin is a veritable canvas for a swirl of elaborately inked designs; Caleb can see peacock feathers gilding the right side of his face and neck, and a snake’s head protruding from the hem of his sleeve on his hand. The tiefling turns to face him, the sun, moon and star baubles hanging off of his horns jingling as he does so. He smiles at Caleb, a small half-smile that just shows a hint of fang. A shiver runs through his body at that.

_Ah, _Caleb thinks absently, _I did hear something about and ambassador from Xorhas attending tonight. This must be him. And, _he admits to himself, flushing in the cheeks a little bit, _He is rather attractive. _______

______“Rather attractive,” may or may not be Caleb’s way of coping with the fact that this tiefling is drop-dead gorgeous. His skin, a canvas for the many colorful images that are inked on there, practically glows even in the dim light of the ballroom. The jewellery dangling off of his horns jingles and glimmers, gold flashing with each miniscule move of his head. His bright eyes glow like a living flame, the low amber light reflecting off of their solid red surface._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, ambassador of the Kyrnn dynasty of Xorhas,” said the tiefling, dipping his head in a gesture of respect, and holding out his hand as though he wants Caleb to shake it. “It’s a pleasure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Caleb decides to take a risk. He sucks in a deep breath, picks up the tiefling’s hand, bows down, and presses the back of it gently but firmly to his lips. When he straightens back up again, he thinks he can see a dusting of darker purple on the tiefling’s cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The pleasure is all mine, Lord Mollymauk. I am Caleb Widogast, the Zemnian dignitary that has been sent at a representative for this event."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mollymauk sighs with relief. “Oh, thank the gods, I’m not the only outsider here,” he says._ _ _ _ _ _

______Caleb nods in agreement. “I was nervous of that as well. You see, big formal events like this are not really my specialty.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mollymauk nods in agreement, the charms dangling from his horns clinking softly in time with his nod. “Oh, definitely. I- well, sometimes I’m kind of-” he gestures helplessly to his figure, adorned in a rainbow array of colors, patterns, and complex symbols. “A lot, for some people to take in, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Caleb can… _definitely _see that. He comments so aloud, wryly, and the tiefling laughs, the sound ringing and bright and clear.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He would definitely like to hear that. Oh. _Oh _. He would also like to be the cause of that joyful noise again, Caleb realizes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________(He’s pretty sure he’s blushing pretty hard right now.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He doesn’t even notice his own mouth open until he says, “Us outsiders, we have to stick together, _ja? _Would you like to get a drink with me, Lord Mollymauk?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The tiefling nods happily, and says, “Yes, I’d very much like that.” He gives Caleb’s hand a gentle squeeze before tugging him through the crowd. Caleb flushes, realizing that he never let go. He lets himself be tugged gently along, furiously willing his flaming cheeks to cool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once they have their drinks (Mollymauk never letting go of his hand throughout the entire process), Caleb allows himself be led outside onto a small, secluded terrace, where they chat softly for a while, watching as the sunset fades slowly into the night. It’s quiet out here, and in the pale moonlight Mollymauk’s skin in tinted a hue of luminescent silver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Caleb tilts his head, setting down his thin champagne flute on the wide railing of the terrace. He looks out at the scenery, not daring to make eye contact with the beautiful figure in front of him. “You are beautiful, Lord Mollymauk. I do not think that you could ever be, ah, _too much _to me. Anyone who thinks so would be mistaken; they simply did not understand you. You are a wonderful person.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mollymauk dip his head, baubles shimmering silver in the faint light. “Molly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _Was? _” Caleb asks, confused. Mollymauk looks up, his teeth tugging at his lower lip a bit nervously and a flush dusting his cheeks.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We’re friends now, or friends enough. I’ve known you for a few hours at most, but I definitely know you much better than any of those stuffy assholes.” He waves a hand noncommittally at the closed doors that lead back into the main ballroom. “You can call me Molly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Caleb’s smile softens. “Alright then, _liebling. _Molly it is.” He almost freezes up, not knowing how the pet name slipped out, but he doesn’t for some reason. This is Lord Mollymau- this is Molly, he corrects himself, and Molly will probably be alright with it and not ask-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“ _Liebling. _I’m guessing that’s Zemnian, and I’m sure that I just butchered it, but it sounded so pretty when you called me that. What does it mean?” Molly asks softly, tilting his head curiously. The fabric of his silk coat hisses softly as it shifts against itself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Caleb flushes bright red again, ducking his head. “It, ah. It is Zemnian, actually, and in my mother tongue, it means, ah.” He pauses, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment but also nervousness. “It means either _darling, dear, _or _favorite _depending on how you translate it.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mollymauk’s chin in is cupped in his own hand, his left elbow resting on the balcony. He gives Caleb’s hand a gentle squeeze with his right. “And which one of those applies to me, dear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caleb didn’t think it was possible to get any redder, but somehow he knows he manages to. “All of them,” he murmurs, leaning into Molly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The tiefling hums, leaning towards Caleb too. He removes his arm from the balcony, and Caleb’s cheek. Caleb can smell the lavender and vanilla that scream _‘Mollymauk Tealeaf _’ to him as clearly as the coat. He’s been smelling it for the past few hours, and he can’t help but wonder: if Molly smells this tantalizing, how will he taste? Caleb’s breaths are short, and he sends a quick prayer up that he’ll find out soon.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________This waiting is getting difficult._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Mollymauk’s finger gently glides across his chin, tracing up his cheek, and the tiefling hums again. Their faces are so close that Caleb could shift forward the tiniest bit and press his lips to Molly’s, but he doesn’t. Not yet, anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I like that,” Mollymauk breathes. “I like that very much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Now, _thinks Caleb, not giving himself time to think it through.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Caleb whispers, “Then perhaps you will like this as well,” before he leans in and presses his lips to Mollymauk’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Molly’s lips are soft against his own, and his mouth is slack and open ever so slightly with surprise. For a minute, it is just him, pressed against Mollymauk, hoping against hope, and just as he is about to pull back, Mollymauk threads his nimble fingers through Caleb’s hair, pulls him closer, and deepens the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He pushes his tongue gently into Caleb’s mouth, and Caleb is more than happy to comply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Caleb finds out that Molly, in fact, tastes like rosemary and honey and a hint of wonderful flavor that he can’t name, or even place a specific taste to. It’s _wonderful. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________His hands, previously clamped at Molly’s hips, begin to roam, and he unconsciously steps forward, pinning Molly against the balcony. Molly lets out a soft whimper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Well,” he says breathily, “You’re nothing short of and amazing kisser, Mister Caleb.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Caleb raises and eyebrow, but he’s flushed and panting too. “You’re not so bad yourself, Mister Mollymauk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You flatter me,” Molly replies with a devilish grin, before he dives back in, and Caleb gets to taste him once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! telle me in the comments if i should write more drabbles and/or a followup smut piece.... ;)


End file.
